Fantasie Impromptu
by cassiXsage
Summary: Remus has always had a fondness for the piano. Sirius has a fondness for Remus playing it. Events range from the day John Lupin met the love of his life to the day after Remus Lupin lost his. Dedicated to my beta enapets21 and my muse/canon guru Bella!
1. Chapter 1

John Lupin went to muggle London to escape the world of magic, only to find more magic than he'd ever known.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, MWPP, or the song _Where is Love _from_ Oliver!_

Chapter 1-

The grandfather clock in the corner struck 10:00. The sun had long since set and the shop had closed hours ago. John was just finishing a set of dress robes for the wife of a Ministry official, an old loyal customer of his mum's. Lush, deep blue fabric slipped through his bony fingers as he finished the beaded detailing on the cuffs of the sleeves. Pulling the needle through one last time, he bit off the thread and tied a knot. Finally, he draped the finished product over the mannequin and stepped back to observe his work. He could've easily used magic and done the job in half the time, but he had been taught that no wand waving could compare to a hand-stitched garment.

There was no doubt John knew his way around a needle and thread. His mum was one of the most talented seamstresses of both the magic and muggle world before her eyes started giving out. When that happened, he knew it was the end of his dreams of working for the Ministry, or travelling the world, or well…anything. He had some of the highest N.E.W.T scores in his year. He had been a prefect. Everyone- be it teacher or student- told him that he was going places, and he had believed them. But what could he do? He couldn't let his mother starve and he couldn't let his little sister go without school supplies. He took over the shop, working from the break of dawn until his candle dwindled long after sunset. It was becoming clear to him how his mum had lost her eyesight so early on.

He was exhausted. All he wanted was to go to bed, but he couldn't bring himself to climb the stairs to the cramped loft over the shop where his family lived. The shop felt smaller than usual, and he was suffocating. It wasn't fair! His classmates were out there carving their own destinies, and there he was unable to decide anything for himself. He was angry at his mum for keeping him here, angry at his sister for needing him so much, and angry at himself for feeling so selfish. The rational part of his mind knew it wasn't anyone's fault. Fate had brought him in to a family that was significantly less fortunate than most. But Fate wasn't concrete or tangible and that was the part he found most frustrating.

After staring for a long while at the staircase, he made up his mind to climb up to the loft; only not to sleep as he'd originally intended. He rummaged through his trunk (the same one he had kept at Hogwarts) and pulled out a pair of slacks, a plain white button down, and a worn black coat with a hidden space to conceal his wand. From the pocket in the trousers he extracted a small pouch with a few muggle pounds. John slipped into his guise and quietly made his way back down the stairs and out the door.

The crisp, sharp wind sliced at his face and hands. John hissed involuntarily, but he otherwise ignored it and continued on the well-known path to muggle London. It was where he'd go when things became too much to handle. There, he could be hidden in plain sight. Each time he'd find a different pub and take on a different name to avoid being recognized. He'd talk as little as possible and drown himself in gin. It helped that he had a very average appearance; mousy brown hair, slightly angular bone structure, and no memorable features to speak of. Neither ugly nor particularly handsome, he was just average. There was a degree of comfort in being completely anonymous that he didn't fully understand. Not that he cared to. It probably wasn't the healthiest way to cope anyway.

The tired young man craned his neck, looking for a pub he hadn't been to yet. When he reached the street corner, he heard music pouring from a little hole in the wall about a block away. While he was fairly certain he had been there before, something about the rich sound of piano keys being struck by what were obviously highly trained fingers drew him in. Besides, it had been a while, no one would remember him. John followed the entrancing song to the door. The music mingled in the air with the deep laughter and rumbling voices of businessmen dowsing their troubles in scotch and gin. The incoherency of it all was soothing, and with a small smile, he pushed open the door- adding small tinkling bells to the discordant symphony.

Then he saw the artist seated at the piano bench and froze in the doorway. She was beautiful. More than beautiful- she was a work of art herself, a piece of the very music she played. He slowly entered the room and took seat at the bar to get a closer look. He could see her cheeks flush brightly against her fair skin when the music increased in intensity. Her honey colored curls rested on her slender shoulders. She had brown eyes. Under any other circumstance that would be a rather average color, but on her…on her it was the most exquisite color he'd ever seen.

He couldn't help but notice how the tip of her tongue poked out of the corner of her lips as she became lost in the music. Initially he assumed she was concentrating on the sheet music in front of her, or on the placement of her hands, but when he looked closer, he saw that her eyes were looking towards the ceiling as a melodious giggle escaped her lips. She didn't even need to glance at the piano. Slender fingers danced across the keys, as if on their own accord. Watching her play…it was more magic than he had seen in all seven years at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Remus is a prodigy. He and Hannah bond over their love of music while John keeps drifting further away._

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own HP, MWPP, or Where is Love from Oliver…which by the way is in this chapter not the last one:-P

Author's Note: Updates up through chapter 4 will come very quickly because they're finished. After that I'll try to update every 1-2 weeks. Thanks for reading! R&R ALWAYS welcome ;-)

Chapter 2-

"Wonderful job Remus! Soon enough you'll be teaching me a thing or two," Hannah cooed, grinning down at her five year-old son. He beamed back at her from his place at the dusty old wooden piano bench, relishing in the praise. Hannah only gave credit where credit was due, so he was sure he had earned it. He had just completed Beethoven's 9th, his piece for his very first piano recital, and had performed beautifully. Not that anyone would expect any less, he was the son of an incredible teacher. His hands danced airily and naturally as they'd been trained to. It was a little too staccato, and there was certainly room for improvement, but the boy played with such joy and passion that it was easy to overlook the little slip-ups.

It's been said that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, and this was certainly the case for Remus. He had his mother's honey-colored hair, striking brown eyes, and musical talent. He had his father's angular features, thin frame, and insatiable need to ask, "Why?" No, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin couldn't deny he was theirs if they wanted to, and they _definitely_ didn't want to. In such difficult times their son was the only thing that gave them a reason to hold on to hope.

Ever since Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions had opened on Diagon Alley, work became even harder to come by for John. Hannah began taking pupils from both muggle and wizarding families, but their combined income still barely covered their expenses. John, in an act wrought by the desperation of a man with a family to feed, took on a night job of sorts. Although he never said it, Hannah assumed it wasn't within the law. He'd sometimes be out for days at a time and come home with tired, pained eyes. The "night job" hung like a storm cloud over the once happy couple. They never spoke of it because neither of them saw any other options, but it was always there.

The heavy tension drove Hannah to pour her soul into her piano and little Remus naturally followed suit. On nights when she was particularly sad or tired she would play and ask the prodigy to sing along. He was all too happy to comply. Remus was a giving child who loved to make people happy almost as much as he hated to disappoint.

"Mummy, may I go out and play now? Andy's dad is letting him have a camp out in the woods by his house and I'm invited! Oh please, please, pleeeaaassseee?" he pouted, batting his long blonde lashes for good measure. Hannah smiled. Andy was his little friend who lived about a block away, and they spent a lot of time playing out in the quaint little wood nearby. The neighborhood they lived in was safe enough, so the boys were given quite a bit of freedom for their adventures. It made her a little nervous, but she didn't want to let her insecurities deprive him of a childhood. Boys will be boys after all.

"Well..." she began, as if she were going to say no, but seeing premature disappointment flash across his features, a small grin cracked her straight face. "I'm only teasing dear, of course you can go," she chuckled as he sighed in relief. "But only if you sing with me. Deal?"

"Deal!" he smiled, showing the vacancy where his two front teeth should have been. Scrambling from his seat, he stood up with his feet shoulder width apart and his arms at his side the way his mother had taught him to. Hannah closed the book, opting to choose the song they both knew by heart. Neither of them needed a signal to begin- the mother and son had a connection to each other through music that needed no words or gestures. She played the first chord and Remus took a deep breath that expanded his diaphragm, and then began.

_Where is love?  
Does it fall from skies above?  
Is it underneath the willow tree  
That I've been dreaming of…?_

His soft voice was perfectly suited for the song. The youthful soprano gracefully reached the notes even his mother couldn't reach. His cheeks flushed, making him look even more like Hannah than usual. It would take a stoic soul to not be moved by such a cherubic performance.

When the song was over they both smiled. Hannah leaned in and tenderly kissed her pride and joy on the forehead. "Have fun love." With that, Remus ran as fast as his clumsy five year-old legs would carry him. He picked up his over-night bag and scrambled out the door, a lopsided grin plastered on his face and a sense of adventure in his eyes. Hannah stood, closed the top on the piano, and then moved to the window. Drawing back the faded curtain, she sighed happily as she watched the little boy's shadow dart across the yard. She was thankful to see his path would be well lit beneath the twinkling stars and bright full moon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch Summary- While working on the map during third year, Remus discovered what would become his favorite room in Hogwarts. _

_Disclaimer-I don't own the pups._

_Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen (after all he's not choosy) Sirius has entered the building! *cue screaming fangirls* Hope you enjoy all the boyish tomfoolery!_

Chapter 3-

When it came to cartography, none of the Marauders could hope to compare to Remus. James was the ring leader so he kept everyone updated on progress and plans. Sirius couldn't stand to stay in one place very long, so he covered the most ground. Peter was the stealthiest, or at any rate the least likely to arouse suspicion about being where he shouldn't because of his tendency to get lost. But for the actual _art_ of map-making, even humble Remus knew there wasn't a better man for the job. He had a steady hand, an organized mind, and unbreakable patience. So it was only natural that it was Remus who was delegated the task of deciphering the sloppy directions Sirius scribbled on a scrap of parchment after stumbling upon a new part of the castle.

As he slowly sketched out the path towards the new passage to Hogsmeade, muttering obscenities about his friend's childish handwriting, he paused. To his right there was a door he was sure he hadn't seen before. Judging by the creaking hinges when he pushed the door open, it had been a while since anyone had been inside. He pocketed his quill and fumbled for his wand. "Lumos," he muttered, slipping into the dark, cobweb-covered room.

His eyes widened in delight at what he saw. In the middle of the room were rows of chairs. Directly to the left were shelves upon shelves of sheet music and literature pertaining to music theory. But it was the large, sheet-covered object in the right-hand corner that held his attention. He gingerly crept towards it and grasped the worn fabric. With a gentle tug resulting in an impressive cloud of dust, he revealed one of the most magnificent things he'd seen in all his thirteen years. It was a black baby grand piano, and while it was too dark to tell for certain, in the dim glow of his wand it looked like it was great shape. Remus felt a tingling in his hands as he silently hoped it wasn't charmed to play by itself. The temptation to play was too great, and he cautiously seated himself on the bench.

"Merlin!" Remus exclaimed, leaping from his seat in terror. The instant he touched the bench, every candle in the room lit up at once in a resounding WHOOSH! He chuckled nervously as soon as he was certain nothing else was going to happen, but his heart was still beating rapidly and his face was flushed. He decided to venture taking a seat again, twice as carefully. When he finally let all of his weight settle on the bench, and was positive he wasn't in store for any more surprises, he allowed himself to examine the piano more thoroughly. Just as he suspected, the piano was in perfect condition- glossy and beautiful. Resting his fingers softly on the keys, he played a simple C-scale and found it to still be in tune. There was no doubt its condition could be attributed to magic, and he thanked whoever it was that had taken care to keep it so pristine.

He took only a moment to decide which song to play. His hands appeared to fly off the ivories as he began Puck by Edvard Grieg. As is typical of works by Grieg, the piece was wrought with sounds of magic and mysticism that had always appealed to him, but this piece in particular was fitting because of the playful sense of mischief it invoked. Images of pranking, laughing, and exploring flooded his mind and he couldn't for the life of him stop smiling. When the piece came to an end, he paused to let the feeling of it sink in and his heart to slow down again.

"Bravisimo!" rang a voice from seemingly out of nowhere, in a badly mangled Italian accent. For the second time, Remus leapt from his seat and quickly backed away; refusing to take his eyes off the possibly demented piano.

"Wh…what?" he studied the piano suspiciously.

"Encore! Magnifico!" the voice came again. "A'so mucha talent!"

Remus continued to eye it, trying to stay calm and collected. Maybe the previous owner had charmed it to compliment a job well done, or maybe just anyone who played. Comforted by the logic of it he dared to inch closer. "Well…um…thank you…" he said, trying to be polite.

"No! Thanka you! Itsa beena so long since a man tickleda my ivoriesa thata way that I…"

"Sirius!" Remus shouted, whirling around to see his friend laughing hysterically in the doorway. He blushed furiously, which only succeeded in making the boy laugh harder.

"Oi, Remus mate!" he gasped between barks of laughter. "You should have seen your face!" Sirius wiped his eyes and tried to let his laughter die down.

The most endearing, and most infuriating thing about Sirius Black was that his mirth was contagious. It seemed no matter how humiliating the prank, he would always wind up reluctantly smiling before ultimately laughing right along with him. His charm was irresistible, but Remus decided it was best not to tell him so for fear of his over-inflated ego exploding. He smiled as Sirius slung a familiar arm around his shoulder and sat him back on the bench.

"Remus, why didn't you tell us the mangy mutt of the Marauders was a musical…mm…m…" his brow furrowed as he searched for a word starting with M.

"Maestro ? Master? Maniac?" Remus suggested with a bemused smirk.

"Right, take your pick you bloody walking dictionary. The point is why didn't you tell us? More importantly, why didn't you tell me? I've given you the best three years of my life I 'ave," he wailed dramatically, flailing his arms and draping himself across his smaller friend's lap. Sirius had a knack for melodrama if you ignored the quivering lip threatening to break into a smile.

"You never asked," Remus shrugged cheekily, but the look on the dark-haired boy's face said that wasn't the answer. Remus sighed. "I dunno, I suppose aside from not wanting to look like a total ponce, the piano has always been a sort of…private thing. My mum taught me how, and she'd always play for me after my transformations so erm…" his voice trailed off and he bit his lip nervously.

Sirius sat up and shifted uncomfortably. Thirteen year-old boys aren't the best people to confide in, and thirteen year-old Sirius was even worse. "No need to bring up all that, I was just asking…" he said off-handedly, ignoring the fact it was his fault Remus brought it up at all. "You are really good…at the piano thing I mean…" he added in an attempt to change the subject.

"Thanks."

They both sat in awkward silence, fidgeting as they both grasped for something to say, when there came a loud, low rumble. "Guess I shouldn't have skipped supper," Remus mused. With that they both burst out laughing, welcoming the break in the tension.

"Come on then, still time for a kitchen raid,"

"Right, one second," Remus grabbed the sheet and covered the piano back up, hearing another WHOOSH as the candles blew themselves back out. In the darkness, he could see the white flash of Sirius's smile.

"Remusa, fancy another go?"

"Shut up Sirius."

AN: This is the song Remus plays, jic you're curious

.com/watch?v=f7M5FKmHqqg&NR=1


	4. Chapter 4

Ch summary: It's the first full moon the boys spend together followed by a Siriusly happy Christmas!

Disclaimer: If I owned HP or The Beatles I would not waste my time on fanfics :P

A/N: Thanks so much to my readers! I really hope you enjoy it. Next week is midterms though so my next update might be a bit delayed.

Chapter 4-

From that day on, Remus frequented the abandoned choir hall at least once a week. Sometimes he'd walk in, play a song, and leave. Other days he'd explore the shelves; finding music from every genre and time period imaginable. It didn't really matter what he did, the fact that the room was there when he needed it was enough. He was careful not to let anyone follow him there, wanting it to be a place he could be alone. He didn't even put it on the map. Not that it ever stopped Sirius.

At first, Sirius stopped by every now and then to bother Remus. "Remus mate, don't you ever play anything from this century?" he'd whine. The werewolf would only smile, give a shrug, and continue playing. Over time, he began to show up like clockwork. He'd climb on top of the baby grand and listen to Remus play, only interrupting to toss in the occasional lewd joke or sarcastic remark. "You know, if you'd let a bird or two in on your musical prowess they'd find you almost as irresistible as me. Girls like a man who's good with his fingers," he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Still Remus would just smile and maybe roll his eyes, then keep playing. It was a comfortable routine, and Sirius had actually come to look forward to it. When Remus would ask him about it, he'd fix an exaggerated saintly expression on his face, "Because you swotty bookworm, I've taken a solemn oath to not allow you to get so caught up in your own genius that you become a brooding hermit. My presence is a reminder of all the beautiful the things in the world outside this room,"

If anyone ever thought to ask (not that they did) he'd deny it even at wand-point, but the real reason he came was to watch Remus play. Somewhere around the start of fifth year he decided that nobody really knew the boy until they'd seen him play piano- not even James or Peter. They didn't know that you could tell exactly how he was feeling based on his song selection or that he had so much passion behind his dry, guarded persona. Nobody but Sirius knew that his eyes would close and his face would flush to match the intensity of the music or that the tip of his tongue would stick out of the corner of his lips in concentration. It was satisfying to think that he was the only person Remus trusted to actually get to know him.

Still, there was a part of Remus no one had seen besides...well Remus. It was the part of him that caused him more pain and suffering in a single night than most people would experience in their entire lives. No one deserved to deal with something like that by themselves, and yet he did every month. Remus was fiercely loyal and often taken for granted. He'd listen to James whine and mope about how miserable his life would be if Evans never said yes. When Peter did a good job on an assignment or won a game of chess, he would never hesitate to compliment him to be sure he wasn't lost in the other boys' shadows. And when Sirius had first discovered alcohol it was Remus who lugged his dead weight up the stairs and held back his hair when he hurled. No one ever thought to return the favor, but he didn't seem to mind much.

None of them knew what they were in for the first night they snuck away to the Shrieking Shack. They had seen him in the hospital wing the morning after, but that was always after Madame Pomfrey had more or less fixed him up. But around the beginning of December, after only three years, they'd mastered their animagus forms and convinced a still-uncertain Remus that they were ready to accompany him on the night of the next full moon.

They arrived at the Shack a good hour before moonrise. Remus was already there sitting on the tattered bed with his knees hugged close to his chest. He was wearing nothing but faded blue pants. The rest of his clothes were folded in a neat pile in the corner. "It keeps me from tearing them up," he mumbled offhandedly. An eerie silence fell over them. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the trembling huddled mass on the bed. The modest boy who never so much as took off his shirt in front of anyone was stripped down to reveal knobby knees, protruding ribs, and deep jagged scars. How could someone so calm and confident look so…vulnerable?

Remus could feel their eyes on him. This was the part he'd been dreading. "You might want to transform soon," he said, trying to use the same tone he would to tell them to pay attention in class. "Oh and…it'd be best if you didn't look..."

Peter didn't need to be told twice. He immediately did as he was told and scampered under the bed. James changed soon after and turned his head. Only Sirius stayed human long enough to see the humanity begin to be ripped from his eyes before reluctantly transforming. Disregarding Remus's warning he watched the entire scene. Even in black and white it was a gruesome sight, but it was his heightened sense of smell and hearing that elicited the sharp whimper from the back of his throat. He smelled blood. He heard shrieks of pain turning to snarls and bones cracking and shifting within flesh. The transformation ended with the wolf letting out a blood-curdling howl.

The next morning, Remus woke up to see the other three surrounding him with anxious expressions. He smiled weakly. "Good morning, glad to see you're all present and accounted for," he chuckled feebly even as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling mate?" Sirius asked in an uncharacteristic moment of tenderness.

"Let's see," he replied, starting his usual checks. First he moved his fingers and toes, then arms and legs to test for broken bones. Finding none, he slowly sat up and pressed his fingers on his ribs, sides, neck, and head. He had the usual black and purple bruises scattered across his skin and a few scratches here and there, but with the exception of a remarkable gash along his left hip bone, he was fine. The casualty with which he checked for brutal injuries though, stirred up feelings that Sirius could most closely associate with heart ache.

Christmas Eve came a week later, and Sirius insisted on having a Marauders-only Christmas party in the Shack. "Trust me Moony, you won't regret it!" He was right. Remus certainly wouldn't regret it.

That night, Sirius stood atop one of the Shack's rickety chairs. "I'd like to thank you gents for attending the first annual Marauders Christmas Extravaganza!"

"Not like you gave us much choice you prat," James snorted.

"I take that back then. I'd like to thank Moony and Wormtail for attending. Your gift good sirs," he gestured to the crate next to him. Peter peered inside and gasped, emerging with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Bloody hell Sirius! How'd you manage this?"

"Ah Wormy, I'd tell you if I could but a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"And by that he means he chatted up that new barmaid Rosmerta and charmed it out of her."

"Right you are Moony!" Sirius winked. "Now drink your fill boys…even you Prongs you ungrateful horn-head, but only because it's Christmas." Each of them grabbed a bottle and settled in to enjoy it when Sirius cleared his throat for another announcement. "I have one more present. This one's for Moony." He moved to the corner where threadbare sheets were draped over a large, box-shaped item. Remus cocked his head curiously, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. Whatever it was, it was massive and probably expensive.

"Padfoot, I specifically told you not to spend a lot on my present this year," he scolded, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about the gift he'd picked for Sirius.

"Didn't spend a knut," he grinned, removing the sheet with a flourish. Underneath was the ugliest, most unsightly, most _perfect_ piano. The entire thing was a horrendous floral print and the legs didn't all appear to be the same length. "I transfigured it from that ratty old couch you hate so much!" he said, clearly very proud of himself. Remus didn't say anything. He just stared in awe. "Oh, it's the color right? Sorry about that. I'm convinced that couch was possessed, fought me every step of the way," Sirius explained. Remus wanted to say something but his mouth was dry and a lump was forming in his throat.

"Look Moony, I know I promised not to tell, but you know I'm rubbish at keeping secrets. Besides it's just Prongs and Wormtail, it's not like…"

"Sirius," Remus cut him off, having regained his use of speech. "I'm not mad. There's nothing wrong with it. It's wonderful. You just literally rendered me speechless."

James and Peter, who had just sat and watched the sentimental scene, were understandably confused. "Not to question the man who provided the alcohol, but why would you get Moony a piano when all he ever asks for are books and quills and chocolate?" Peter asked. He was used to being out of the loop, but that didn't make it less frustrating. It did help that James looked just as lost.

"Because…" Sirius began, silently asking permission to continue. Remus shook his head.

"Allow me to explain," he said boldly. "I believe I've kept enough secrets." He then proceeded to tell the whole story of his start as somewhat of a child prodigy, his piano lessons with his mum, and how she'd play for him after his transformations. He didn't mention the old choir hall though. He wasn't sure why he left that bit out, but his gut told him that there were some things he just wasn't ready to share with anyone but Sirius.

"And you thought we'd call you a poof for playing piano? Mate, we've spent what's going on five years sharing a dorm with this preening peacock, there's not much you could do to be more of a girl than him," James nudged Sirius who responded with a crude gesture. "Oh come off it," he laughed before turning back to Remus. "Besides mate, birds love a man who's good with his fingers."

"Told you Moony!" Sirius grinned. Remus simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"Don't worry Remus m'lad; you'll hit puberty one day." They all laughed, even Remus. It was those moments that made being a Marauder worth every detention.

"Why don't you play something Moony?" Peter suggested when the laughter had subsided.

He was reluctant at first, but eventually he made himself comfortable on the wobbly piano bench. "Sirius, this one's for you- something from this century." His hands plunked hard on the keys with the first chords of _With A Little Help from My Friends. _He'd had to be incredibly stealthy to keep Sirius out of the choir hall long enough to learn it, but he'd always been quite skilled at hiding Christmas presents.

The Beatles had been able to say everything he wasn't able to. By the time the song was over, all four Marauders were singing at the top of their lungs. No one but Remus was on key, especially Sirius who had stood on the chair again and was yelling the lyrics more than singing. He never did need firewhiskey to act like a fool.

By the end of the night, the Shack was even more of a mess than when they got there. Peter had passed out in the middle of explaining that he should run away and join The Beatles, but not before hearing Remus tell him it was a brilliant idea. "Great," James mumbled, being the mopey drunk that he was. "Now we have to haul his arse back to the Gryffindor tower,"

"You know James; if you got him back safely, I'd be able to tell Lily how helpful and kind you were," Remus said whilest gently coaxing the empty bottle from his hand. Never before had James leapt up to lend a hand quite so quickly. All that remained was Sirius, who was sprawled on top of the piano singing horrendously off-key Beatles covers.

"_LOOK FOR THE BOY WITH THE MOON IN HIS EYES  
MOONY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS!"_

"That's a very nice song Padfoot, but it's time for bed."

"Ha! Moony wants to get me into bed," he slurred.

"Whatever you say Pads, easy does it now," he grunted as he pulled Sirius down. Sirius slung his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder to avoid toppling over.

"Hey…hey Moony…"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"Happy Chrii-hic-iistmaaas Moooony!"

"Happy Christmas Padfoot."

"…"

"Hey, Padfoot?"

"YessMoo-hic-oony?"

"Thanks for not being able to keep a secret." They both smiled before continuing the trek back to the dormitories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ch Summary- After "the prank"

Disclaimer- the pups are STILL not mine

Author's Note: Wooowww…it's been foreeevvveeerrr Sosososo sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway here it is. Sorry for the lack of beta on this chapter, but I wanted to get this up ASAP.

Remus sat in the abandoned classroom at the creaky old piano bench. A week had passed since what they now referred to as "the prank." He had never felt so hurt and betrayed, and the fact it was Sirius just made it all the worse. Of course, as far as the rest of the school was concerned, nothing had happened. Remus remained cordial and friendly with Sirius. He couldn't afford to have people asking questions about why they were fighting, and he didn't really want anything to be different. But it was. Everything had changed. They no longer sat by each other in the Great Hall as they had been known to do every now and then. They no longer exchanged glances when James would moon over Lily. They still talked, they still joked, they still did homework together, but it was all so empty. It was as if Remus was just going through the motions of being a friend, but he felt nothing.

It reminded him of how his transformations used to feel. Sure his mum would be there when he woke up, but she didn't really know. No one did. Before the Marauders, no one had ever witnessed his transformations so no one really understood. It made him feel isolated to the point that he'd lose touch with humanity. That was what the Marauders had given him- humanity that is- because they saw him at his worst and still didn't fear or despise him. Had it all just been a game? An excuse to use illegal magic and explore the grounds? He felt like nothing more than the monster everyone believed him to be. It was as if Sirius had said "Sic em boy," and that's just what he had done. He had nearly killed another human being.

He thought back to those transformations of his childhood before he'd even had hope of attending Hogwarts. A small, grim smile slid across his lips as he remembered the image of his mother. She was beautiful- worn, tired, and sad, but beautiful. After she had tended to his wounds, she would move to the piano in the corner and play for him. On the mornings he was up to it, he would sing along and for a moment she would smile again, the way she did before he was bitten. More often than not though, he wasn't up to it, being scarcely able to talk let alone sing. That's when she would play Chopin's _Fantasie Impromptu_. She knew it was his favorite. It was the song he played at his last piano recital. The song was haunting and mournful, but beautiful and tinged with a glimmer of hope. She always said it suited him. "It's my Remus all wrapped up in a single song."

Turning on the bench to face piano, he closed his eyes and let the music fill him to his fingertips. Chopin's melody echoed in the empty room. He felt no need to open his eyes or to even think; the music came as naturally as breathing. And why shouldn't it? The song was Remus.

"Probably not from this century, but it was still brilliant mate." A familiar voice came from the doorway. Remus felt his hairs stand on end and his muscles stiffen.

"Go away Black," he said without so much as a nod over his shoulder. Sirius had expected yelling, crying, glaring, punching, or…well something. But the calm indifference in his voice was overwhelming. Remus knew Sirius- his weaknesses and fears. He knew apathy would grate at his conscience (if he indeed had one) and eat away at his pride. People didn't show apathy to Sirius Black because, whatever they felt about him, he could make that feeling ten times as strong.

Remus was proving to be quite the actor. He felt anything but the disinterest he displayed. He felt rage, hurt, and confusion as anyone would expect him to, but those emotions were superficial and based on the circumstance. Beneath it all, he knew this was all going to blow over and sooner or later they'd act like nothing had happened. It was Sirius. He just wasn't ready to admit that to himself yet.

As was anticipated, the callous tone was too much. "Remus…please just let me explain," Sirius pleaded in a near whimper. The desperation in his voice was so out of character and bordering on pathetic that Remus dropped his icy composure.

"Have at it Sirius, and it had better be damned good," his voice was still biting, but he was no longer sitting with his muscles clenched, which Sirius took as a good sign.

"Look, I know there's no excuse for what I did, not a good one," he parroted the words James had literally pounded into him with a firm punch to the jaw. "But you know me Moony. I don't always think, especially when I'm angry. You know I'm ruddy with secrets. And the shite he was spewing…people already spread rumors about you and your monthly injuries imagine if they thought you were queer too!" As usual, he was as logical as he was sensitive.

Remus burst into laughter fit for a madman. Nothing funny had happened and he still felt hurt and betrayed, but something inside him snapped. "You thought the best way to protect my masculinity was to sic a monster on-"

"You're not a monster!" Sirius interjected loudly before shutting the door as an after-thought.

"See, Sirius that's your problem! You don't know what I am. So allow me to enlighten you. I am a teenage boy and a Marauder. I'm also a werewolf which, aside from being Padfoot's little playmate, is also a _monster_ capable of infecting, slaughtering, and devouring human flesh. Oh, and Sirius? I _am_ gay," his voice was low and almost mocking. "But as long as my reputation is safe then it's all water under the bridge." That wasn't quite the way he had planned to come out. Sirius was silent. His face seemed indifferent, or rather, puzzled in a way with his head cocked to the side in a manner that was so undeniably Padfoot that Remus had to physically force himself not to smile. After a moment or two his expression changed as though something of monumental importance had just dawned on him.

"Moony, I'm an idiot!" Sirius exclaimed. Finally, Remus smiled.

"We're all perfectly aware of that…"

"No Moony really, I'm a right fool," Sirius made his way to the piano bench and sat next to Remus. Without another word, Sirius threw his arms around him. At first he refused to reciprocate, but it wasn't long until Remus was hugging back- fighting against the tears that danced in his lower lashes. They stayed like that for a while and let a single embrace say what the words of teenage boys couldn't. "Remus, I'm sorry." Those were the only words spoken. Even after they had both let go, neither really knew what to say. It was a couple of minutes at least before one of them spoke.

"So…you're actually gay?"

"Yes Sirius."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Kissing a bloke,"

"I…I wouldn't know…"

"You mean you've never…"

"Yes Padfoot that's what I mean." Remus shifted uncomfortably and tugged at his collar. "Can we change the subject…" his voice trailed off when he noticed the wicked glint in the other boy's eye. "Oh no! Absolutely not! We just got our friendship back and I'm not going to risk losing it again just because you want to experiment,"

"Why not? There is nothing risky about snogging, especially not with someone as brilliant at it as I am! Besides, you're my best mate Moony, you deserve a fantastic first kiss with the sexiest man at Hogwarts!" Sirius smirked and did his signature eyebrow-raise. Remus scoffed . "What? You don't think I'm devilishly handsome? Moony I'm hurt,"

"Sirius, I said I'm gay, not desperate,"

"Oh come off it you shirt lifter,"

"After you, you arrogant prick,"

At that Sirius grinned and playfully tackled Remus off the bench and on to the ground. They wrestled like ickle firsties and didn't quite frankly care that they were in fact sixteen. Remus used his lean build to his advantage and wriggled out from beneath Sirius, flipped them both over, and landed on top, pinning the dark haired boy to the ground. They were both sweating and panting and smiling wildly. "Well, you win Moony, but it's up to you to claim your prize," Sirius teased, tossing in a flirtatious wink.

What happened next was the single most irrational moment of the young werewolf's life. Keeping his hands pinned above his head, Remus leaned in to Sirius and kissed him firmly on the lips.


End file.
